Marcus Flint
Marcus Flint (born 12 January, 1976) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, which he also captained from at least 1991 to 1994. Biography Early life (1976-1987) Marcus was born on 12 January, 1976, in Greenfield, Flintshire, Wales. He was a descendant of the pure-blood Flint family and perhaps related in some way to former Minister for Magic, Josephina Flint and Ursula Black (née Flint). He was a pure-blood wizard. Hogwarts years (1987-1994) Flint began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1987, and was Sorted into Slytherin House. He lived in a dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeon, and his Head of House was the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. He was made Slytherin Prefect in his fifth year of school, although some questioned his authority. At some point, he joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Chaser and became its captain by his fifth-year. Flint was known for being very rough and often brutal in his Quidditch-playing; for example, his handshakes with Gryffindor Captain and rival Oliver Wood often turned into attempts to break one another's fingers. He was also not above committing fouls, blocking Harry Potter in a 1991 Quidditch match, in his fifth year. Sixth year : Oliver Wood: "I don't believe it! Where you think you're going, Flint?" : Flint: "Quidditch practice! ''" : '''Oliver Wood': "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." : — Marcus and Oliver Wood argue over the Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch In 1992, Flint was pleased when his team received new broomsticks, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy, when his son Draco became the team's new Seeker. They bragged to the Gryffindor Quidditch team about this and mocked their rivals' older brooms. This prompted Hermione Granger to insult Draco, remarking that "at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to ''buy their way in''". Draco retaliated by calling Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood" to the outrage of the Gryffindors. Flint had to stand in front of Draco to prevent Fred and George Weasley from attacking and injuring his Seeker. Ron Weasley then attempted to curse Draco, but it backfired, and the entire Slytherin team laughed uproariously as Ron vomited slugs. Flint was angered by Draco's stupidity during a match against Gryffindor. He reprimanded him after the game because Draco failed to notice the Golden Snitch next to him, causing Slytherin to lose the match. This was witnessed by George Weasley. In Marcus's sixth year, he decided to take Peter Banks Goyle, a first-year student, under his wing. Peter Goyle was the illegitimate son of Gregory Goyle Sr. and one of his many muggle victims. Marcus undid a hex put on him by Aquila Black on the train to school, and after Goyle was sorted into Slytherin, Marcus helped him out further. However, Peter Goyle had developed an unhealthy curiosity regarding a Gryffindor student, Maisie Cattermole (who he disliked) and her monthly disappearances. He asked Marcus to help him find out why. Peter noticed that Maisie kept disappearing during the full moon and once followed her past the Whomping Willow to confirm his suspicions. When Peter finally found out what Maisie was, in the week before Hallowe'en, 1992, he told Marcus, and they then both confronted and attacked her. Aquila Black and Molly Roper, both Gryffindor first-years, were coming back from the library when Aquila realised what was going on, and tried to defend Maisie. Molly tried to stop Aquila, but Aquila cursed Marcus, and sent Peter flying, knocking him out. Peter spent several days in the hospital wing from the concussion. Marcus then physically attacked Aquila, and she fought back and both of them received a month's detention for the scuffle. Marcus and Peter were both sworn to secrecy by Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape (their Head of House). They became forbidden to tell anybody about Maisie's condition. Seventh year : "Sorry! Sorry, didn't see her!" : —Flint audaciously defending his foul play During Flint's final year, he participated in a scheme to scare Harry Potter with Draco, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. The four Slytherins dressed up as Dementors, which were guarding Hogwarts that year due to Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Following their cruel prank, Professor Minerva McGonagall took fifty House points from Slytherin and sentenced all four of them to detention as punishment. During the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin that year, Flint played unscrupulously yet again against the rival team, smashing into Angelina Johnson with his broom, which resulted in Fred Weasley throwing his Beater's bat at his head, smashing his nose against his broom handle and causing it to bleed. Flint later managed during the game to score a goal against Gryffindor, but Harry caught the Golden Snitch, allowing Gryffindor to win the game and to gain the Quidditch Cup at last. Physical appearance Marcus was described as being tall and relatively muscular. Harry Potter also mentioned that he looked like he might have troll blood in him. However, this may simply have been an insult toward Flint's appearance. Personality and traits : "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you', she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year.''" : —Rolanda Hooch's observation of Flint's cheating Flint did not follow good sportsmanship when playing Quidditch, despite his position as Captain of his team. He allowed Draco Malfoy to join the team when bribed with the new Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. Flint also resorted frequently to foul play, such as blocking Harry Potter in 1991 and trying to scare him by disguising as a Dementor in 1993. He seemed to find the misfortunes of others amusing as he laughed when Ron's Slug-vomiting Charm backfired on himself. When Draco failed to notice the Snitch floating above his head, leading the team to lose, Flint yelled at the new Seeker rather harshly for his foolishness. He was also a blood purist. He approved of when Draco called Hermione a mudblood and even defended him from harm afterwards, implying he may have held some prejudice towards Muggle-borns or that he was a pure-blood supremacist, similar to many other Slytherin students. However, Flint was extremely prejudiced against "half-breeds," such as werewolves, and believed that they should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts. He pushed Peter Goyle into investigating Maisie Cattermole, who they discovered to be a werewolf, and attempted to intimidate her by attacking her. Flint was not academically accomplished or gifted, as he was forced to repeat his final year, having failed his N.E.W.T. the first time around. This showed his complete disinterest in hard work and intellectual pursuits, which is why he possibly favoured Quidditch over academic subjects at Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills * '''Flying: Marcus played as a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was the Captain from at least his sixth year to his repeat seventh year, demonstrating he was an accomplished and skilled broomstick flyer and Quidditch player, despite his frequent cheating and foul play on the Quidditch pitch. Etymology The name Marcus is derived from Mars, the god of war in Roman mythology. This may allude to Flint's aggression. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1987 Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Flint Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Welsh individuals Category:Capricorns Category:Chasers Category:Quidditch captains Category:1970s births Category:Individuals from Flintshire Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains